Phil
| Ultima="The Incident, Part 2" | Count=9 | Nome=Phil | Morte=1977 | EpMorte="The Incident, Part 2" | Luogo= | Professione=Membro della sicurezza, DHARMA Initiative | Attore=Patrick Fischler }} Phil era un membro della DHARMA Initiative che lavorava per la sicurezza. Sull'Isola 1974 Nel 1974, quando Richard Alpert arriva alle baracche, Phil scorta Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles e Daniel in una casa con Heather di guardia, dicendogli di stare dentro. 1977 Tre anni dopo, Phil fu la guardia della sicurezza DHARMA che fermò l'appuntamento tra Jerry e Rosie, insieme osservarono un ubriaco Horace Goodspeed che faceva esplodere alberi con la dinamite vicino alla stazione Fiamma grazie al monitor di una videocamera di sorveglianza. Insieme a Jerry, informò con ansia il capo della sicurezza, Jim LaFleur. sulla lista. ]] Quando un nuovo gruppo di reclute arriva via sottomarino, Phil li ingaggia nel centro di reclutamento. Diventa sospettoso di Kate perché non riesce a trovare il suo nome sulla lista, ma Juliet gli da una lista falsa. Dopo porta il gruppo a fare una foto. Quella notte Jack chiede a Phil dove abita James LaFleur. Phil gli indica la casa, ma lo avverte che LaFleur odia essere chiamato James. Phil rimase di guardia alla stazione di sicurezza mentre un giovane Ben Linus portava dei sandwich al prigioniero Sayid. Più tardi aiutò a scortare Sayid da Oldham che viveva nella tenda per gli interrogatori. Quando Sawyer offrì a Sayid di lasciarlo scappare, gli disse che Phil era "un imbecille" e che sarebbe stato facile prendere il suo fucile prima che lui se ne accorgesse. Phil corse fuori dalla stazione ad aiutare a spegnere un fuoco prima che Ben aiutasse Sayid a fuggire. . ]] Più tardi, Phil comunicando via walkie-talkie con Jin, sveglia quest'ultimo informandolo che L'Ostile era scappato. Jin gli dice che stava andando a nord, e lo sapeva perché egli l'aveva attaccato. Accompagnò poi LaFleur e Horace quando esaminarono la cella di sicurezza vuota che imprigionava Sayid. Phil scoprì più tardi il coinvolgimento di LaFleur nella scomparsa di Ben vedendo il nastro di sicurezza che Miles avrebbe dovuto distruggere. Egli non parlò immediatamente con Horace, ma andò a confrontarsi con LaFleur a casa sua siccome voleva dargli un'opportunità per spiegare le sue azioni. Comunque, una volta rivelata l'informazione venne colpito e legato da LaFleur. Sawyer rivelò più tardi a Jack che aveva Phil legato ed imbavagliato nel suo armadio. Quando Radzinsky ed i suoi due uomini si presentarono alla casa di Sawyer, Phil colpì freneticamente sulla porta dell'armadio facendo insospettire Radzinsky che lo trovò e comprese che Sawyer e Juliet l'avevano messo là. Phil guardò l'interrogazione di Sawyer, e quando capì che non avrebbe parlato, Phil prese a pugni Juliet. Sawyer gli promise che l'avrebbe ucciso. Più tardi, Phil prese Kate che rientrava alle baracche e la portò al sottomarino per essere portata insieme a Sawyer e Juliet. Phil rimase alle baracche, e fu presente durante la sparatoria fra Jack, Sayid, e molti membri del DHARMA, incluso Roger Linus. Subito dopo, Phil comunicò a Radzinsky ciò che era successo. Radzinsky, compreso che l'obbiettivo di Jack e Sayid era il Cigno luogo di costruzione, ordinò a Phil di arrivare lì con i suoi uomini per difendere la zona. Phil, una volta arrivato lì, ordinò ai suoi uomini di coprire il perimetro e una volta avvistato Jack aprì il fuoco. Sawyer, Juliet, Kate, e Miles presero parte alla sparatoria. Sawyer managed to apprehend Phil, holding him at gunpoint and forcing the other DHARMA members to drop their weapons, allowing Jack time to drop the Jughead into the hole that was being drilled at the site. While at first nothing appeared to happen, suddenly every metallic object was drawn toward the hole. Having been let go by Sawyer moments before, Phil seized his opportunity. Picking up a rifle, Phil prepared to shoot "LaFleur," but was stopped by a barrage of magnetically-drawn poles, one of which impaled him through the chest, killing him. Curiosità * Phil e il suo collega Jerry, sembrano riferirsi a Phil Lesh e Jerry Garcia di The Grateful Dead * In the casting call, Phil was described as "any ethnicity, mid-20s to mid-40s. Thin, serious, and in usually in a bad mood. Works in corporate security, a task master, runs his teams by the rules."http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/11/episode-508-casting-call.html * Phil has been referred to by fans as "Clippy," because of his ubiquitous clipboard as well as his clipped and brusque manner. http://www.spoilertv.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=7800&p=155752#p155757 Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Membri del Progetto DHARMA Categoria:Personaggi deceduti